


Problematic mcyt oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Problematic mcyt oneshots
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Justin | TimeDeo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Problematic mcyt oneshots

Hi im Esen request are accepted

Will do

Smut

Fluff

Angst

Anything unless said I won't do

Won't do

Rape

Piss

Non con

Shit

Gore

Requests are welcomed


	2. Chapter index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request

Chapter index

Request please

Working on


End file.
